Ode to Olympus
| last_available = | level_req_type1 = player | level_req_amt1 = 15 | cost_curr_type1 = cash | cost_curr_amt1 = 45 }} Ode to Olympus is an extension of FarmVille and is the 33rd Farm, excluding the expansion farms and mini farms. You needed to be at experience level 15 or above to use this farm. This is the 11th farm to use the 9x9 expansion system. __NOWYSIWYG__ __TOC__ Acquisition It was released as part of the Ode to Olympus (event). It stated its early access on August 08th, 2016 for players who are willing to pay . It was released for free to all players on August 15th, 2016. Early Access With early access you will get: # Ode to Olympus market items # Access to exclusive Ode to Olympus quests & rewards # 1x - Heroes Starter Pack (consumable - value) ## 1x - ## 6x - Carving Scalpel - (consumable - value each) ## 6x - Marble Rock - (consumable - value each) ## 6x - Grass Sack - (consumable - value each) ## 16x - Augean Shovel - (consumable - value each) ## 16x - Augeas Chisel - (consumable - value each) ## 1x - Greek Fisher Cow - (animal - value each) ## 1x - Marble Warrior Pegasus (animal ready to harvest - value) ## 1x - Crepuscular Rays Tree (tree ready to harvest - value) # 1x - Olympus Combine - (vehicle - value) # 1x - Marble Warrior Pegasus (animal ready to harvest - value) # 2x - Costumes ## 1x - Olympus Female Costume - ( value) ## 1x - Olympus Male Costume - ( value) # 3x - Exclusive seeds ## Silver Carnival (land seed) ## Kunhios Flowers (land seed) ## Evil Corn (land seed) # 1x - Free fuel for vehicles on the farm until August 15, 2016 (General Access) # 1x - Double the bushels when harvesting crops on the farm until August 15, 2016 (General Access) __NOWYSIWYG__ Starting your farm You start your farm of with the following: # Stationary buildings: ## 1x - Naval Theatre (main buildable) ## 1x - Ambrosia Fountain (Open all presents to gain an Unwither Ring) # Purpose buildings: ## 1x - Storage Cellar ## 1x - Olympus Garage (15 of 30 parts) ## 1x - Olympus Orchard (10 of 30 parts) ## 1x - Olympus Pasture (10 of 30 parts) # Crafting buildings: ## 1x - Olympus Craftshop ## 1x - Olympus Stall ## 1x - Oracles Keep (with ¿item? ready to harvest) ## 1x - Abode of Beasts (Self Contained Crafting buildings - similar to the Elite Horses) # Animals ## 1x - Animal 1 (ready to harvest - value) ## 1x - Animal 2 (ready to harvest - value) # Trees ## 1x - Tree 1 (ready to harvest - value) ## 1x - Tree 2 (ready to harvest - value) # Decorations ## 1x - Decoration 1 ( value) ## 1x - Decoration 2 ( value) # Plots: ## ?x - Land plots, with room to add more. ### ?x - ¿Land Seed 1? (ready to harvest) ## ?x - Water plots, with room to add more. ### ?x - ¿Water Seed 1? (ready to harvest) # Hidden treasures: ## Land treasures: ### ?x - Fallen Columns (Small - requires 10 Augean Shovels ea.) ### ?x - Abandoned Ruinss (Medium - requires 22 Augean Shovels ea.) ### ?x - Shipwrecks (Large - requires 28 Augeas Chisels ea.) ### ?x - Moss Fountains (Extra Large - requires 42 Augeas Chisels ea.) ## Water treasures: ### ?x - Fallen Columns (Small - requires 10 Augean Shovels ea.) ### ?x - Abandoned Ruinss (Medium - requires 22 Augean Shovels ea.) ### ?x - Shipwrecks (Large - requires 28 Augeas Chisels ea.) ### ?x - Moss Fountains (Extra Large - requires 42 Augeas Chisels ea.) __NOWYSIWYG__ Olympus Points Olympus Points are the new experience system for Ode to Olympus. These are similar to the Spook Point system in Haunted Hollow, Zen Point system in Jade Falls, Cheer Point system in Mistletoe Lane and Fairy Point system in Enchanted Glen. Similarly, you have to get started at Level 1 once again. __NOWYSIWYG__ How to gain Olympus Points You can earn these Olympus Points in a number of fun ways: # Planting/harvesting Ode to Olympus crops/seeds # Discovering the Hidden Treasures # Upgrading the Naval Theatre (stationary building) # Leveling up your Oracles Keep # Crafting in the Abode of Beasts (Self-Contained crafting building) As with previous expansions, all players will start out as Level 1 in Caveman Club, regardless of your level on your Home Farm or other expansions. __NOWYSIWYG__ Items The following items are locked to Ode to Olympus, and cannot be placed on any other farm. Animals= /Animals}} |-| Buildings= /Buildings}} |-| Crops= /Crops}} |-| Trees= /Trees}} |-| Vehicles= /Vehicles}} __NOWYSIWYG__ ¿Beat Ode to Olympus? ; N / A __NOWYSIWYG__ ¿Quests? ; N / A __NOWYSIWYG__ Hidden Treasure }} __NOWYSIWYG__ Farm Expansion }} __NOWYSIWYG__ See Also